Ghost Town (Singleplayer)/Transcript
Opening Cutscene Bravo One Charlie and President Serdar are seen on the Mark V Patrol Boat, heading across the Caspian Sea towards a Middle Eastern country. Preston Marlowe (Narrating): 'The father of the Serdaristan people put us back on track. He told us that the gold was on the Legionnaire's tanker in Sadiz, the diamond of the Caspian Sea. ''The camera focuses on the construction site of the resort in Sadiz. 'Marlowe: '''Well it could've been if they had finished building it. And the President himself? He got the exile he wished for. ''Serdar is dropped off by the squad in a small island that only has two huts, one for sleeping and the other for washroom breaks, along with two palm trees and a lot of garbage. 'Zavimir Serdar: '''Yes, yes, harsh, but fair. ''Serdar gets accustomed to the island as the squad drives away. Reach Sadiz Eliminate All Enemies 'Terrence Sweetwater: '''Hey, guys, look! (''Points at the tanker) There it is! 'George Gordon Haggard Jr.: '''Yeah! I told you we'd see that boat again! The Legionnaire's black Ka-52 flies overhead. 'Samuel Redford: ' The Legionnaire's helo. '''Sweetwater: '''Heh, at least we're in the right place. '''Haggard: '''So? How we gonna do this? '''Redford: '''We're gonna have to take the long way around. Let's start by securing the beach. ''The squad heads for the small village near the beach. 'Haggard: '''I kinda like this place! Looks like somewhere I can go for a vacation. '''Redford: '''Sure, if you don't mind the snipers. Or the mines on the beach. Or the smell of death. '''Sweetwater: '''Actually guys, if memory serves, they were about to build a resort here before the war started, and uh, you don't really care do you? Redford: Let's just go, we might have a shot at the gold. Let's find a vehicle and go around the coast in Sadiz. We'll try to get as close as possible to that ship. And then... '''Sweetwater: '''And then what? '''Redford: '''And then we'll improvise. '''Sweetwater: '''Uh, okay guys, am I the only one starting to get cold feet about this? '''Haggard: '''Yep! Embrace the socks, Sweets, embrace the socks. ''The squad reaches the village and take out all the Middle Eastern Coalition troops there, along with a Cobra 4WD and a 2T Stalker. 'Haggard: '''Good work! '''Redford: '''On the smoke! Regroup! ''The squad moves to the nearby smoke signal. Regroup At The Smoke 'Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, did you boys take a wrong turn? You're in Sadiz, over. Redford: No, we're KIA, remember? What we're doing is nobody's business anymore, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''I guess you're right, but you're making it awfully hard for me to help you. And Sadiz is a hornet's nest, over. '''Sweetwater: '''Sarge, tell her. '''Redford: '''You remember when I hung up on you back in Serdaristan? We're on track of some gold, Legionnaire's gold if that means anything to you, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''I've heard the stories, over. '''Redford: '''We got some pretty good intel saying it's here. We're gonna try to grab it, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''With things being what they are, I can't really blame you. But be advised, US forces are moving into the area. Looks like it might be quite a brawl, so watch out for friendly fire, over. '''Redford: '''Heh, I don't know which fire's friendly anymore, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''And hey, don't you boys forget about me if you hit the motherlode, out. '''Sweetwater: '''Just tell me your favorite color baby! ''Haggard shoves Sweetwater, but Sweetwater gives a harder shove back to Haggard. Advance Towards Sadiz (Part 1) The squad commandeer a nearby Black Eagle and start heading for Sadiz, while killing some MEC troops on the way at a nearby outpost first. '''Redford: We got MEC, incoming! After the squad eradicates all enemies at the outpost, they keep on moving to Sadiz, destroying other Black Eagles and 2T Stalkers in the way. Afterwards, the squad spots ''artillery barrage being fired at the plot of land in front of them. '''Redford: '''Shit, that's the US artillery, let's keep going. ''It is in fact discovered that the barrage is trying to destroy MEC artillery, which is firing back. Then, a lot of Black Eagles and 2T Stalkers appear, trying to kill the player by surrounding it fire from their cannons. After the player maneuvers through them, he comes up to a plot of land filled with destroyed tanks, along with more enemy tanks. Haggard: 'Heads up guys! More tanks closing in! This is gonna hurt! ''Surprisingly, an artillery barrage destroys all the enemy tanks in the vicinity. 'Haggard: '''Burn like squirrels! Sweetwater: What the hell? Artillery? But we're friendly. We are friendly! '''Redford: '''Shut it Sweets! We're in an enemy vehicle, remember? Preston, get us out of here fast! ''The player drives a safe distance away from the barrage. 'Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, soldiers coming in, over. '''Redford: '''Hostile, over? '''Mike-One Juliet: '''No, we're launching a counter-offensive and the first wave will reach your position in a couple of minutes. We're gonna secure the bridges to the south and then we should be able to take the rest of the town pretty easily. Watch out for friendly fire, out. '''Redford: '''Shit, the US assault is coming this way. They catch up with us, we're never gonna be able to get that gold. '''Haggard: '''She said something about bridges, right? If we blow those, we could hold them long enough to get to the ship. '''Sweetwater: '''You wanna stop the US advance, what? That'd be like, treason? '''Haggard: '''I'm not saying stop it! I'm saying hold it off for a while. Not the same thing. '''Sweetwater: '''Oh I think it'd be enough to get us executed. '''Redford: '''As far as I know the army is concerned, we're already dead and Haggard's right, we gotta blow up those bridges. Destroy The Two Bridges ''The player and his squad dart towards the nearby town to destroy the two bridges using whatever explosives are available while facing MEC troops and crunch time from the US Army. 'Redford: '''There's the first bridge, let's take it out before they (US Army) get here. ''The player destroys the first bridge. 'Sweetwater: '''Hey, look at that, not a very patriotic thing to do. '''Redford: '''Let's take the other one out. '''Haggard: '''Hey, why not? ''The second bridge is destroyed. 'Redford: '''Now that should keep them off our backs for a while. Let's move downtown. Advance Towards Sadiz (Part 2) ''The squad keep pushing on through more MEC troops as they try to get to Sadiz. 'Haggard: '''You know in a movie, this is about the time the bad guy shows up. Or maybe the best friend of the bad guy. '''Sweetwater: '''Yeah the question is, just which bad guy? As the player moves up a hill, a destroyed pipeline can be seen in the distance. '''Sweetwater: '''Well someone sure opened a can of whoop-ass on this place. ''The player takes out a machine gun nest near the pipeline and push through it. 'Redford: '''Good guys, we're coming up on Sadiz. Get ready. '''Sweetwater: '''So Hags? You still wanna take a vacation here? ''Haggard doesn't bother answering as the squad finally reaches the outskirts of Sadiz. 'Redford: '''Mercenaries. '''Sweetwater: '''Great, so now we're fighting the MECs, the mercenaries, our own boys. Hey, wouldn't it be great if the Russians showed up too? '''Redford: '''We're not gonna get past. We gonna have to create some kind of diversion. Haggard, you up for it? '''Haggard: '''Can I bring Preston? '''Redford: '''Yeah, the two of you draw their attention, and Sweets and me will see if we can find that gold. Reach The Gold Pick Up Supplies '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, if you can hear me, there's an army recon supply drop close to your position. I'm sending you the co-ordinates. Guess someone appreciated your help after all. Good luck boys, out. ''The supply drop is seen with a red smoke signal that can easily be seen from the player's current position. 'Haggard: '''See Pres? It's karma. Let's see what they dropped us. Sounds good to me. C'mon Pres! Let's check it out! ''Haggard and Marlowe dart to the supply drop, which contains a Laser Designator. Use The Laser Designator On The Silo The player picks up the laser designator. '''Haggard: Oh nice, another laser designator. Call in a strike on the big ol' fuel silo over there. That should shake things up a little. The player paints the fuel silo for an airstrike. US Pilot: 'This is Angel Two, cleared at five miles, bearing one eight zero, angels five. Stand by for JDAM. ''The rocket impacts with the fuel silo, making the diversion a success. 'Haggard: '''I think it worked. Let's see if they (the mercenaries) come this way. '''Redford: '(Through radio) ''It's working, armor and hostiles moving your way. Try to catch up and we'll see you down by the harbor. Move Out ''Haggard and Marlowe battle Legionnaire troops and tanks as they try to escape Sadiz, which they do fortunately. 'Redford: '''We're at the harbor, and if you're not moving already, it's time you get started. We saw a car on the way over here that you could probably use. '''Haggard: '''Oh, alright. Fine by me. Locate Transport ''Haggard and Marlowe start trekking across the construction site of the resort as the try to look for the vehicle Redford mentioned. 'Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, you're in the killbox. We're about to drop some heavy rain on your position. Get out of there now, out! ''A barrage of bombs start coming in at the construction site, causing Marlowe and Haggard to take advantage of the cover in the unfinished buildings. 'Redford: '''Get your asses on to the warehouse by the dock! Get over here, now, out! ''The two soldiers catch sight of the vehicle Redford mentioned. 'Haggard: '''Hey Preston, I think we could use this. Get in before all hell breaks loose. Get Into The Jeep '''Haggard: '''Wait Pres, I'll get us there no problemo. I'm an expert. The soldiers embark on the jeep, with Haggard driving and Marlowe on the grenade launcher. In this part of the mission, it's not necessary for the player to use the grenade launcher as Haggard mainly avoids the dangers and the enemies avoid hitting you. As the CAV drives along the beach, an enemy Mark V Patrol Boat comes in, trying to fire at the player, though misses all shots. The two soldiers finally reach the warehouse and out of the US Army's line of fire. '''Marlowe: '''So, it wasn't a spook story. ''The camera shows the huge cache of gold as the squad comes close. '''Haggard: Oh, no! Look at it! It's just, it's just, it's just tons of gold! Sweetwater: 'My thoughts exactly. '''Redford: '''I'll be damned! '''Marlowe: '(In a monologue) I didn't really want to ruin the moment, but we have no idea how we were gonna get the gold out of there, and the bad guy was, you know, alive and kicking. The Legionnaire's black Ka-52 shows up again, causing the squad to take huddle up. 'Haggard: '''C'mon! Sweetwater: We need to get out of here! '''Haggard: '''No shit! You want me to make a plan for ya? '''Sweetwater: '''Maybe I do! '''Redford: '''We're gonna need a bigger gun! '''Sweetwater: '''I think i know where to find one! Follow me, but fast! The squad runs to the docks, in which the Legionnaire stops firing. '''Sweetwater: '''I think we lost him. '''Haggard: '''Ya think? Is that your idea for a plan? '''Redford: '''Oh shutup the two of you. Now it's payback time! ''What Redford means by "payback time" is for the time the Legionnaire shot down the Mi-24 Hind they were in a few hours ago, which got into a huge problem in Russia that took a while to get out of. '''Haggard: '''You sound tense Sarge. You sleepin' alright? '''Sweetwater: '''I don't know Haggard, I'm really impressed with the Sarge's master use of leadership cliché. '''Redford: '''Shutup the both of you, here he goes, he's coming around again. Defend The Gold Reach The Anti-Air Gun '''Haggard: '''Watch it Pres! It's the Legionnaire! '''Redford: '''We gotta take it down with what we got! '''Sweetwater: '''So that's it? Just go over there and we die? '''Redford: '''There's an anti-air gun at the end of the pier. That's our best bet. '''Haggard: '''What are we waiting for? Let's go! '''Redford: Marlowe, get on the mini-gun. We'll watch your back. As the player finally gets to the VADS at the end of the pier, the Legionnaire destroys it, forcing the player to use other methods. Redford: Looks like you'll have to improvise. The player gets up on the helipad, obtaining a rocket launcher as he uses it to destroy the Ka-52. Ending Cutscene The camera shows the Ka-52 being obliterated as the squad congratulates Marlowe on finally killing the Legionnaire. 'Sweetwater: '''Hey, you're actually starting to pull your weight in this squad. '''Haggard: '''Heck yeah, you can watch my back anyday. '''Redford: '''Yeah, not bad for a new guy. '''Marlowe: '''Well guys (''Gets interrupted) 'Redford: '''Let's just get back to the gold! '''Marlowe: '''It's been great to finally become a partner (''Walks in slight sadness) 'Sweetwater: '''Hey guys, anyone actually thought about how we're gonna get the gold out of here? '''Haggard: '''There you go again! Negative, negative, negative! '''Sweetwater: '''But you got any idea how heavy it's gonna be? '''Haggard: '''We're gonna be the richest GIs in the world! Can't you just smell the coffee and be happy about that? '''Redford: '''Shut it Haggard. When the squad returns to the gold cache, they get disappointed when the US Army starts to load the gold in their trucks. '''Sweetwater: '''I guess it was too good to be true. '''Haggard: '''Look what your negative thoughts have brung us! '''Sweetwater: '''So this is all my fault? '''Redford: '''Doesn't matter, we blew it. Let's just get out of here before they spot us. ''As the squad walks away, a CO (who doesn't know that they're actually AWOL) spots them and demands t''hat they help load the gold. '''US Army CO: '''Soldiers! What are you waiting for? '''Sweetwater: '''Sir, uhuhuh, we're a group of highly, uh, embedded (''Gets interrupted) 'Marlowe: '''Sir, the area is secure! '''Redford: '''Just waiting for new orders, sir! '''US Army CO: '''Take that truck and follow the convoy! '''Sweetwater: '''Uh, that truck, sir? '''US Army CO: '''Yeah! That truck full of, uh, "scrap metal". Move out! ''All squad members salute the CO. 'Bravo One Charlie: '''Sir, yes, sir! ''The camera shows the squad's truck driving away with the rest of the convoy. 'Marlowe (Narrating): '''Wars are fought for any number of reasons. Sometimes, if the ones they give you aren't good enough, you have to find your own. And, maybe, if you're lucky, you get out in one piece. But in the end, I guess it's really about the guys next to you. ''The truck takes a turn, abandoning the convoy without notice. 'Haggard: '''Truckasaurus Rex, here I come! '''Sweetwater: '''Grad school, here I come! '''Redford: '''Woo hoo! Let's go fishing! Part of the Bad Company theme song plays as the squad drives away with their hard-earned gold. ''In a surprising twist, the wrecked black Ka-52 is shown, with the Legionnaire waking up from the crash. Then he stares at the camera, showing a sign of revenge will come. Mission & Game Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company